Noël à Leadworth
by Lulantis
Summary: 1996. Leadworth. Noël. Trois enfants se posent LA question : le Père Noël existe-t-il ? Ailleurs dans le vortex temporel, le Docteur s'ennuie.


**Chronologie :** cette histoire se passe entre "Le Jour du Docteur" et "L'Heure du Docteur" pour le Docteur.  
**Références :** "L'Âme du TARDIS", "La Retraite du démon", "Allons tuer Hitler", "Le Nom du Docteur", "Le Jour du Docteur".

* * *

_Leadworth - 7 décembre 1996_

Rory Williams, presque 8 ans, était installé au bureau d'Amélia. Il était équipé : feuilles de brouillon, papier à lettres spécial Noël, stylo multicolore, feutres. Il avait un grand livre de Noël ouvert devant lui, et avait passé une partie de la semaine à s'entraîner à dessiner des sapins de Noël. Ça paraît simple comme ça, mais réussir à faire un sapin à peu près symétrique et bien décoré demande de l'attention. Et il voulait que sa lettre au Père Noël soit parfaite.

_Cher Père Noël,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'as pas trop froid au Pôle Nord. S'il te plaît couvre-toi bien, il ne faut pas que tu t'enrhumes maintenant ! Je sais que tu es très occupé en ce moment, à préparer les cadeaux pour tout le monde, et en plus tu trouves le temps de venir dans les magasins pour faire des photos, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, tu dois avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps, comme le Docteur !_

_Le Docteur, c'est l'ami d'Amélia. Il voyage dans le temps dans une cabine de police et il porte des vêtements déchirés. Tout le monde dit qu'il n'existe pas, mais Amélia est sûre que si. Il n'y a que Mélodie et moi qui la croyons. Amélia et Mélodie sont mes amies. Enfin je crois : elles ne sont pas toujours très gentilles, elles m'oublient tout le temps quand on joue à cache-cache ou à colin-maillard, mais Amélia dit que c'est moi qui joue le mieux au Docteur. Et cet après-midi, je me suis marié avec Mélodie ! Enfin, pas vraiment moi, le Docteur. Elle m'a même embrassé (beurk !). Mélodie dit que quand elle sera grande, elle se mariera pour de vrai avec le Docteur. Moi, je me marierai avec Amélia, comme ça on restera toujours ensemble tous les quatre (ne dit pas que j'ai dit ça à Amélia !)._

_Enfin bref, je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps avec mes histoires, mais c'est pour que tu comprennes bien..._

"Rory, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Mels.

"J'écris ma lettre au Père Noël."

"Fais voir !" exigea Amélia.

"Non !" Rory se pencha sur le bureau, l'air paniqué, les bras croisés au-dessus de sa lettre pour que les filles ne puissent pas lire ce qu'il avait écrit.

"Ta lettre au Père Noël ? Tu es un bébé, Rory Williams !" se moqua Mels. "Le Père Noël n'existe pas."

"Si, il existe !" s'exclamèrent en même temps Rory et Amélia.

"À Pâques, je lui ai demandé de l'aide," continua Amélia. "Et il m'a envoyé le Docteur."

"Le Père Noël n'existe pas. Le Docteur est sûrement arrivé par erreur. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas revenu : je parie qu'il ne sait même pas comment faire !"

"Le Père Noël existe," insista Rory. "Je l'ai vu hier au supermarché."

"Les Pères Noëls de supermarché, c'est une invention d'adulte pour te faire croire qu'il existe, bébé. D'ailleurs, s'il existait vraiment, tu penses qu'il aurait le temps de passer dans les supermarchés, au mois de décembre, avant de commencer à distribuer les cadeaux ? Il doit être extra occupé, non ?"

"C'est de la pub," raisonna Rory. "Il vient se montrer pour qu'on sache bien qu'il existe. Les cadeaux sont déjà prêts depuis longtemps, il a eu toute l'année pour y penser !"

"Et puis, même Tante Sharon dit qu'il existe," ajouta Amélia. "Il n'y a pas plus méfiant que Tante Sharon, si elle est sûre qu'elle existe alors c'est vrai !"

"Elle dit que le Docteur n'existe pas," lui rappela Mels.

"Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit."

"Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit à propos du Docteur, mais elle sait pour le Père Noël ?" s'enquit Mels.

Amélia réfléchit un moment. Il y avait effectivement une faille dans son raisonnement. Enfin, dans le raisonnement de Mélodie. Amélia savait bien que le Docteur et le Père Noël étaient tous les deux réels, les adultes croyaient que seul le Père Noël existait, et Mélodie soutenait le contraire. Elle avait pleinement confiance en Mélodie, mais elle devait se tromper. Finalement, elle répondit : "Rory est d'accord avec moi. Deux contre un, le Père Noël existe."

"Rory est _toujours_ d'accord avec toi !" remarqua Mels. "Et si la majorité a raison, alors le Docteur n'existe pas. Il n'y a que nous trois qui savons qu'il est réel."

"Je sais !" s'exclama Rory. "C'est facile de savoir si le Père Noël existe : il suffit de rester éveillés la nuit de Noël et de voir qui dépose les cadeaux au pied du sapin."

"D'accord, Rory Williams, j'accepte ton challenge," dit Mels. "Je sais que tu te trompes et je sais qui dépose les cadeaux au pied du sapin de l'orphelinat : _personne_. Mais je resterai debout pour te le prouver."

"Pas moi," dit Amélia. "C'est complètement idiot, je sais que le Père Noël existe, pas besoin de vérifier. Et toi Mels, tu ferais mieux de rester au lit, tu vas encore avoir des ennuis !" Elle n'avoua pas à ses amis que la vraie raison pour laquelle elle, _Amélia Pond_, refusait leur défi, était que les mots de Mélodie l'avaient fait douter. Elle avait toujours cru dur comme fer à l'existence du Père Noël, mais si elle avait tort ? Et si le Père Noël n'existait pas, est-ce que cela signifiait que le Docteur n'existait pas non plus ? Rory et Mels pensaient que si, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Ils la croyaient, c'est tout. Si elle se trompait sur toute la ligne ? Ce serait trop horrible de le découvrir. Au pire, mieux valait laisser la place au doute.

"De toute façon, Rory s'endormira avant l'arrivée des cadeaux !" reprit Mels. "C'est un bébé. Viens Amélia, il faut finir d'habiller la poupée-Docteur en Père Noël !"

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leurs activités. De l'autre bout de la pièce, Rory entendit Amélia réprimander Mélodie : "Arrête de tout le temps te moquer de Rory. Ce n'est pas un bébé, et il te prouvera que le Père Noël existe !" Rory sourit. Amélia et Mélodie étaient peut-être parfois méchantes avec lui, mais jamais en même temps. Et si quelqu'un d'autre s'en prenait à lui, il avait alors à faire au duo le plus terrible de l'école ! Ses princesses étaient plus terribles que n'importe quel dragon, mais à Noël, ce serait son tour d'être le chevalier d'Amélia. Rory reprit la rédaction de sa lettre.

~o~

_Le TARDIS, quelque part dans le vortex temporel_

Le Docteur n'avait rien de spécial à faire. Pas d'invasion extraterrestre à stopper, pas de planète à sauver, même pas de spectacle extraordinaire à admirer... Non pas que les cascades gelées de Mirandar ne valaient pas le détour, ou peut-être un opéra de Gluck version neo-electro-jazz - le mélange ne serait peut-être pas musical, mais ça promettait d'être amusant. Mais ça ne le tentait pas d'y aller seul, il préférait réserver ça pour Clara, après les fêtes de Noël puisqu'elle avait insisté pour aller les passer en famille.

_Noël en famille_. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis que les Pond étaient partis. Évidemment, il n'avait pas fait ça _avant_ les Pond non plus, pas en famille en tout cas, ou alors pas pour Noël. Les 'festivités' sur Gallifrey étaient juste une occasion pompeuse de se réunir entre personnes soit-disant importantes et discuter politique ou science. Rien de festif là-dedans. Avant les Pond, ses Noël avaient consisté en une suite de catastrophes plus ou moins dramatiques - pendant les Pond aussi, pour être honnête. Noël avec River avait toujours été... intéressant. Dangereux. Fou. Torride. Particulièrement la fois où ils avaient été pourchassés par un troupeau de rennes carnivores - si quelqu'un pose la question, c'était entièrement la faute de River. Avec un peu de chance, Clara serait son talisman et Noël cette année serait juste un bon moment à passer entre amis et en famille, même si ce serait la famille de Clara, pas la sienne.

Et voilà, il repensait aux Pond et à River. Vieux fou sentimental. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis à penser à Trenzalore - ce qui le ramenait invariablement à penser à River. Quoi qu'il fasse - et quoi qu'il ait pu dire à Clara - il pensait constamment à elle. Il se demandait s'il la reverrait dans le futur. Pour le moment, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Ça avait été suffisamment difficile après Darillium, mais au moins il avait pu s'y préparer. La revoir sur Trenzalore avait été comme une gifle. Une gifle à la Donna Noble, qui fait bien mal. Ou à la River : celle qu'elle lui avait assénée dans le café prêt du lac Silencio resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. _'Stop, Docteur.'_

Le Docteur poussa quelques boutons, actionna un levier au hasard, en espérant presque provoquer une catastrophe pour se distraire. Mais ses pensées restaient résolument fixées sur ses trois glorieux Pond : Mélodie, River, en train de le réprimander et de l'accuser - à tort et sans fondement ! - de ne pas savoir piloter le TARDIS ; Amy, amusée et encourageant River ; Rory, calme, en retrait, mais l'air vaguement inquiet. Il savait bien que tous les trois plaisantaient et lui faisaient entièrement confiance. Et même s'il faisait quelque chose de _vraiment_ stupide, River l'en aurait empêché. Une fois l'agacement initial passé, ça avait eu quelque chose de rassurant : piloter le TARDIS, surtout en solo, n'avait rien de facile, et il devait bien l'admettre (au moins à lui-même, certainement à personne d'autre, et surtout pas à River elle-même !), elle était douée.

Il repensa au premier Noël qu'il avait passé chez les 'Williams', après que Madge l'ait persuadé de ne pas laisser ses amis seuls pour les fêtes. River les avaient rejoints, et il avait appris qu'ils avaient toujours passé Noël tous les trois ensemble : avec River pour la troisième consécutive, et avant ça avec Mels. Même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Amy et Rory passaient le réveillon chacun de leur côté en famille, et le jour de Noël tous les trois se réunissaient pour faire la fête, soit chez Amy, soit chez Rory. Il avait passé chaque Noël avec eux depuis 2013, jusqu'à ce que Amy et Rory soient envoyés dans le passé par les Anges Pleureurs. Il n'avait pas osé les y rejoindre pour perpétuer la tradition : faire atterrir le TARDIS dans le Manhattan des années 50 serait difficile, mais pas impossible. Mais il avait peur de les encourager à reprendre leur vie avec lui s'il les revoyait, et le paradoxe pourrait avoir des conséquences terribles. Peut-être un jour, dans trois ou quatre régénérations, quand la douleur causée par la séparation serait atténuée.

River n'avait jamais mentionné ses parents lorsqu'ils ne voyageaient pas avec lui. Lui non plus. Il se doutait que contrairement à lui, elle leur rendait visite régulièrement dans leur nouvelle vie. Ne serait-ce que pour le livre qu'elle avait écrit et qu'Amy avait publié. Elle se moquait des Lois du Temps et faisait ce qui lui chantait, elle avait aussi assez d'expérience pour ne pas provoquer de catastrophe - pas trop souvent. Tout rebelle qu'il soit, il restait un Seigneur du Temps, et ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel comportement - et oui, il savait très bien qu'il se mentait à lui-même en disant cela, que la vraie raison était que la dernière fois qu'il avait enfreint les Lois du Temps, il s'était fait peur à lui-même, et qu'avec Gallifrey certes perdue, mais plus détruite, il aurait peut-être à en supporter les conséquences un jour.

En attendant, il s'ennuyait et les Pond lui manquaient, et il venait de trouver le plan parfait pour remédier à ces deux points sans enfreindre les Lois du Temps - enfin pas trop, juste un peu, un tout petit peu, pas de façon dangereuse, personne ne remarquerait ? De toute façon il s'en moquait, il était le dernier Seigneur du Temps (jusqu'à nouvel ordre) et il avait fait des choses bien plus dangereuses et stupides que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Et avec _ce_ plan, aucun risque de repartir avec les Pond à bord du TARDIS, ils ne sauraient même pas qu'il était venu, pas plus que toutes les fois où il avait rendu visite à la petite Amélia, et les enfants n'étaient pas admis à bord du TARDIS - pas d'enfants, pas de couples, c'étaient les nouvelles règles, depuis le fiasco avec bébé Mélodie. Il y a des erreurs que même lui ne faisait pas deux fois.

~o~

_Leadworth - 7 décembre 1996_

Le TARDIS se matérialisa dans le jardin derrière chez Amélia. Pour une fois, le Docteur avait pensé à mettre le mode 'silencieux' (autrement dit, desserrer les freins) pour n'alerter personne, et il était prêt à mettre son plan à exécution. C'était un plan tout simple : il allait se faufiler chez Amélia, Rory et Mélodie, récupérer les listes de cadeaux que les enfants ne devaient pas avoir manqué de préparer pour le Père Noël, choisir le plus extravagant qu'il était sûr que les enfants ne recevraient pas, et leur offrir. Il avait laissé le TARDIS choisir la date et était certain de trouver les informations dont il avait besoin. C'était un plan de génie, même si c'était lui-même qui le disait.

Ou, ça aurait été un plan de génie sans la neige. Les empruntes que le TARDIS et lui allaient laisser seraient certainement source de question le lendemain. C'était trop tard maintenant, et il réprimanda le TARDIS pour cette erreur basique. Il reçut en guise de réponse une impression d'indignation et de certitude. Avant l'incident où l'âme du TARDIS avait été momentanément transférée dans le corps d'Idris, il s'était souvent demandé s'il imaginait ces sortes de sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens lorsqu'il parlait au TARDIS. Personne sur Gallifrey ne l'avait prévenu qu'un TARDIS pouvait parler ! Maintenant, il savait : sa vieille boîte bleue communiquait avec lui et prenait soin de lui, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et il ferait mieux de ne pas discuter et de lui faire confiance.

Et tout bien réfléchi, c'était sans doute mieux comme ça : il était certain qu'Amélia identifierait les traces comme étant les siennes, et même si ça faisait nettement plus de 5 minutes qu'il avait promis de revenir, elle saurait qu'il était bien réel et qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers le bureau des parents d'Amélia. Dans les papiers, il trouva des listes de cadeaux pour tous les adultes de la famille, mais rien pour la petite fille. Il se rendit dans la chambre d'Amélia, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, mais ne trouva rien non plus. Il fouilla le reste de la maison, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : sa petite Amy n'avait pas fait de liste, ni de lettre au Père Noël. À moins de supposer que le TARDIS l'avait déposé à la mauvaise date, mais c'était peu probable. Quel enfant ne fait pas de liste de Noël ?

Dépité, il retourna dans le TARDIS et mit le cap vers la maison de Rory. Cette fois, le TARDIS se matérialisa dans le salon. Le Docteur visita la maison, et profita de sa visite dans la cuisine pour finir un pot de glace au chocolat - en laissant le pot vide et la cuillère sale sur la table. Dans la chambre de Rory, il trouva une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit '_Père Noël_'. À côté de l'enveloppe, il y avait une lettre visiblement adressée au Père Noël, et un dessin à moitié colorié représentant un sapin, des cadeaux et le traîneau du Père Noël. Rory était plutôt doué en dessin, et le Docteur réalisa avec tristesse que c'était quelque chose qu'il ignorait jusqu'à maintenant. Il empocha l'enveloppe, la lettre et le dessin, et s'en alla. Arrivé à la porte de la chambre, il fit brusquement demi-tour, se saisi d'une feuille de papier et d'un stylo, et écrit : _"7/12/1996, 1h53 : votre demande a été enregistrée auprès du service courrier du Père Noël"_.

De retour au TARDIS, il prit le temps de lire la lettre de Rory.

_Cher Père Noël,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'as pas trop froid au Pôle Nord. S'il te plaît couvre-toi bien, il ne faut pas que tu t'enrhumes maintenant ! Je sais que tu es très occupé en ce moment, à préparer les cadeaux pour tout le monde, et en plus tu trouves le temps de venir dans les magasins pour faire des photos, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, tu dois avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps, comme le Docteur !_

_Le Docteur, c'est l'ami d'Amélia. Il voyage dans le temps dans une cabine de police et il porte des vêtements déchirés. Tout le monde dit qu'il n'existe pas, mais Amélia est sûre que si. Il n'y a que Mélodie et moi qui la croyons. Amélia et Mélodie sont mes amies. Enfin je crois : elles ne sont pas toujours très gentilles, elles m'oublient tout le temps quand on joue à cache-cache ou à colin-maillard, mais Amélia dit que c'est moi qui joue le mieux au Docteur. Et cet après-midi, je me suis marié avec Mélodie ! Enfin, pas vraiment moi, le Docteur. Elle m'a même embrassé (beurk !). Mélodie dit que quand elle sera grande, elle se mariera pour de vrai avec le Docteur. Moi, je me marierai avec Amélia, comme ça on restera toujours ensemble tous les quatre (ne dit pas que j'ai dit ça à Amélia !)._

_Enfin bref, je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps avec mes histoires, mais c'est pour que tu comprennes bien. Cette année, j'ai été très sage, et j'ai bien travaillé à l'école. L'autre jour j'ai eu un zéro, mais ça ne compte pas ! C'est parce que Mélodie a copié sur moi, et la maîtresse l'a vu. Elle nous a mis zéro à tous les deux. Mélodie a dit que ce n'était pas juste, je ne devrais pas avoir un zéro parce qu'elle copie sur moi, mais la maîtresse a dit que si je la laissais faire, j'étais coupable aussi et je méritais le zéro. En plus du zéro, Mélodie a dû copier 100 fois "je ne copierai plus sur Rory Williams", et après 100 fois "je ne copierai pas non plus sur Amélia Pond, le Docteur ne fera pas mes lignes pour moi, et je ne répondrai plus à la maîtresse". Amélia a dit à Mélodie qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de tout le temps parler du Docteur en classe, et qu'il n'était pas là pour faire ses lignes. Mélodie a répondu qu'il méritait de copier au moins 1000 fois "quand je promets de revenir dans 5 minutes, je dois revenir dans 5 minutes". Je crois qu'elle a raison, ça fait des mois que ça fait 5 minutes ! En tout cas, l'école est beaucoup plus amusante depuis que Mélodie est arrivée, et ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle copie sur moi de temps en temps - mais seulement de temps en temps, parce qu'elle doit apprendre ses leçons aussi !_

_Donc voilà, tu vois j'ai été très sage, mais pas Mélodie, ni Amélia. Mélodie est toujours punie parce qu'elle ne fait pas ses devoirs et elle dit que c'est la faute du Docteur, et Amélia se bat dans la cour de récrée quand on lui dit que le Docteur n'existe pas ! L'autre jour elle s'est battu avec Pierre, et il a 10 ans ! Il a encore un œil tout noir..._

_Est-ce que si Amélia et Mélodie n'ont pas été sages, ça veut dire que tu ne leur apporteras pas de cadeaux ? Ce n'est pas juste, parce qu'elles ne sont peut-être pas sages, mais elles sont très courageuses ! Amélia doit se défendre contre tout ceux qui disent que le Docteur n'existe pas, ce n'est pas facile ! Et Mélodie est orpheline, elle n'a pas de parents, c'est très triste, tu ne trouves pas ? Moi je pense que si, alors, comme j'ai été extra-sage cette année, je voudrais que tu apportes des cadeaux à Amélia et Mélodie, même si moi je n'ai rien, ce n'est pas grave. Pas besoin de beaucoup de gros cadeaux, un petit chacune ça ira. Je te mets tout une liste, comme ça tu choisiras. Oh, et si tu pouvais apporter quelque chose au Docteur aussi ? Est-ce tu fais aussi des cadeaux aux adultes ? Amélia dit qu'il est trop bizarre pour être un vrai adulte de toute façon._

_Voilà la liste :_

_Pour Amélia :_

_- un livre sur les Romains. L'autre jour, on a été au musée avec l'école, et il y avait tout une salle avec des Romains en costume. Amélia a dit qu'ils étaient cools !  
- un livre de légendes. Amélia aime beaucoup lire, et Miss Sharon ne veut pas lui acheter de livres parce qu'elle dit qu'elle a déjà trop d'imagination. Miss Sharon croit que le Docteur n'existe pas.  
- un tournevis, pour jouer au Docteur. Je sais que c'est moi qui joue le Docteur, mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi, parce que c'est le jeu préféré d'Amélia. Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi il faut un tournevis pour jouer au Docteur ? Quelque fois Amélia est un peu bizarre. Elle dit qu'il a fermé la fissure dans son mur avec son tournevis. C'est peut-être le Docteur qui est bizarre. En tout cas, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus de fissure dans le mur. _

_Pour Mélodie :_

_- un ours en peluche. Mélodie n'a pas même pas d'ours en peluche ! Elle dit qu'elle est trop grande, mais c'est pas vrai. Moi je dors avec un chat en peluche, il me protège quand je fais des cauchemars. Même Amélia dort avec un ours en peluche (et une poupée du Docteur qu'elle a fait elle-même), et elle n'a peur de rien !  
- des chocolats. Mélodie adore les chocolats, mais comme elle est orpheline elle n'en a pas souvent, alors elle chipe les miens. Et mes bonbons. Et mes biscuits. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de partager pourtant, mais elle dit que c'est plus drôle de les voler. Peut-être que si elle en a à elle, elle ne volera plus ceux des autres ? Parce que si elle continue comme ça, un jour elle finira en prison ! _

_(Mélodie dit que Noël c'est pour les bébés et qu'elle ne veut pas de cadeaux, mais je crois qu'elle ment et qu'elle ne veut pas montrer qu'elle aurait de la peine si elle n'a rien. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais est-ce que tu crois que peut-être tu pourrais lui apporter l'ours ET les chocolats ? Et peut-être encore autre chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi, parce qu'elle dit toujours qu'elle n'a besoin de rien et qu'elle peut se débrouiller...)_

_Pour le Docteur :_

_- une montre : peut-être qu'il ne sait pas qu'il est retard ? S'il a une montre, il pourra calculer 5 minutes et venir maintenant !  
- un nouveau costume : on est au mois de décembre, s'il vient maintenant il faut qu'il soit bien habillé. Avec son costume tout déchiré, il doit avoir froid. Je le sais parce que Amélia me fait mettre un costume déchiré quand on joue au Docteur, et cet après-midi, avec la neige dehors, il faisait vraiment très froid ! Peut-être que tu devrais aussi lui apporter un manteau ? _

_Et aussi quelque chose pour toi Père Noël, parce que tu mérites des cadeaux aussi vu tout le mal que tu te donnes !_

_Merci beaucoup,_

_Je t'aime très fort,_

_Rory Williams._

Le Docteur avait les larmes aux yeux, et un léger sourire. Cette lettre était du Rory tout craché : sans faire de vagues, il prenait soin des personnes qui lui étaient chères, à son détriment s'il le fallait. Mais la lettre mettait en évidence les difficultés rencontrées par les trois enfants : Amy, qui lui avait asséner un coup de batte de baseball pour le punir d'être douze ans en retard. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, mais le coup était mérité. Mels, la fauteuse de troubles, peut-être plus obnubilée par lui qu'Amy elle-même ! S'il revoyait River un jour, il faudrait qu'ils aient une sérieuse discussion à ce sujet. La connaissant, elle refuserait probablement d'avouer que cette période de sa vie avait été difficile, et le tournerait en ridicule pour couvrir d'anciennes blessures. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce que lui-même faisait. Et Rory, sans prétentions, facile à oublier, mais qui avait sûrement été un roc pour les deux filles. Il était probablement celui qui méritait le plus une visite du 'Père Noël' - dommage que sa liste comporte des cadeaux pour tout le monde sauf lui !

En tout cas, cela lui évitait une visite : inutile d'aller à la recherche de la liste de Noël de Mélodie. Étant donner son éducation, c'était logique, mais même si Mélodie était nettement plus âgée que les 8 ans qu'elle paraissait, elle restait dans le corps d'une enfant et méritait de profiter de ces moments d'innocence. Au moins il savait que les Noëls qu'elle allait passer avec Amélia et Rory lui laisseraient de bons souvenirs et un sentiment d'appartenance, même si sa famille était dysfonctionnelle.

Le Docteur entra de nouvelles coordonnées sur la console du TARDIS : il était temps d'aller faire son shopping de Noël !

~o~

_Leadworth - Nuit du 24 au 25 décembre 1996_

Le TARDIS se matérialisa dans le jardin d'Amélia, au même endroit que la dernière fois. Cette nuit, pas de neige. Le Docteur se fit la remarque que c'était bien dommage : rien de tel qu'un Noël blanc ! Même s'il était plus pratique qu'il n'y ait pas de neige : les traces du TARDIS ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à celles du traîneau du Père Noël.

Pour l'occasion, le Docteur avait retourné la garde-robe du TARDIS jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son vieux costume de Père Noël(1). Cela lui avait pris quelques heures, le temps de se perdre entre les rangées de vêtements et de réessayer de vieux habits qu'il avait aimés dans d'autres vies... même s'il était actuellement incapable de défendre le choix d'une écharpe longue de quatre mètres ou d'un manteau en patchwork multicolore. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait tendance à éviter cette pièce et choisir un ou deux costumes en début de régénération : il aurait pu rester là pendant des jours à repenser au passé et à essayer toute sorte de combinaisons de vêtements - et chapeaux.

Le costume allait définitivement mieux à Jeff(2) qu'à lui. Il lui manquait au moins 40 kilos pour le remplir correctement, mais malgré ce détail, avec sa fausse barbe blanche et sa hotte, il avait de l'allure. Il pénétra dans la maison en regrettant l'absence de cheminée. Il se rendit dans le salon et admira le sapin. Les guirlandes électriques étaient coupées pour la nuit, mais il ne se gêna pas pour tout allumer et profiter pleinement de la décoration. Le sapin était couvert de guirlandes rouge et or, et de boules rouges et dorées également, certaines avec un dessus blanc neige. Le vert des épines était à peine visible sous toutes les décorations. Il fut amusé de trouver dans l'arbre une poupée du 'Docteur dépenaillé' ; pour Noël, la famille d'Amélia était sans doute plus indulgente au sujet de son ami imaginaire.

Il déposa deux paquets emballés dans du papier bleu TARDIS étoilé au pied du sapin, plaça la poupée au sommet des paquets et lui mit dans les mains une enveloppe marquée 'Pour Amy'. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la petite fille et, comme à de nombreuses précédentes occasions, resta un moment à la regarder dormir paisiblement, puis lui raconta la fois où il avait aidé le Père Noël à distribuer ses cadeaux à travers un réseau d'un millier de planètes(3).

~o~

Le Docteur se rendit ensuite chez Rory. Il trouva le petit garçon endormi au pied du sapin, et sourit devant ce comportement si typiquement humain : de toutes les espèces qu'il avait rencontrées, aucune autre ne cherchait si âprement la vérité derrière un mythe, quitte à être déçu une fois le mystère percé.

Il déposa un petit paquet et une lettre sous le sapin, et porta Rory dans son lit. Ce ne serait pas cette année que l'enfant rencontrerait le Père Noël.

~o~

Pour finir, il se rendit à l'orphelinat. Il prit bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit avec le TARDIS : la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se retrouver avec une quarantaine d'enfants curieux. Il avait préparé des cadeaux pour chacun des enfants : peluches, livres de contes, déguisements, poupées, jouets télécommandés, et une quantité astronomique de legos, parce qu'on ne peut jamais se tromper avec les legos. Sa hotte - heureusement plus grande à l'intérieur, autrement, il aurait dû faire plusieurs voyages - était pleine à craquer.

Quand il avisa le sapin rachitique dans un coin de la salle de jeu, il réalisa que ça n'irait pas. Il posa sa hotte dans un coin de la pièce, se saisi du sapin et s'en débarrassa immédiatement dans une des immenses bennes derrière le bâtiment principal. Il savait exactement où trouver le plus beau des sapins : Androzani Major, quelques années avant sa dernière visite. Il choisit un jeune sapin robuste et lui expliqua qu'il allait le déplacer temporairement sur Terre, où il pourrait faire le bonheur de quelques enfants défavorisés. Le Docteur promit de ramener le sapin dans sa forêt natale une fois les fêtes de fin d'années passées.

De retour à l'orphelinat, le Docteur installa le sapin, puis répartit les cadeaux qu'il avait apportés à son pied. Le sapin s'orna de ses plus belles décorations : c'est ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les arbres des forêts d'Androzani : pas besoin de décorations, les arbres prenaient soin de tout eux même, et le résultat était magique.

Le Docteur admira son travail, puis attrapa les deux derniers paquets au fond de sa hotte. C'étaient les seuls à être spécifiquement étiquetés au nom de 'Mélodie Pond'. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser avec les autres, il y avait toutes les chances que dans l'excitation, d'autres enfants s'en emparent. Il allait devoir s'introduire dans le dortoir de Mélodie, trouver son lit, déposer les cadeaux dans un endroit discret mais où elle ne manquerait de les remarquer, et tout cela sans se faire surprendre par qui que ce soit. Facile, une nuit ordinaire dans la vie du Docteur.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là déguisé comme ça ?"

Ou pas.

Il se retourna vers la voix et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Mélodie elle-même. À cet âge, elle n'était probablement pas son fan numéro 1, et contrairement à Amélia et Rory, elle ne croyait sûrement pas au Père Noël. Le bon côté des choses était qu'elle était supposée se faire passer pour une petite fille ordinaire, mais la situation n'avait rien de commun et il allait falloir jouer serré.

"Oh, Oh, Oh !" fit-il dans sa meilleure imitation du Père Noël - pas très convaincante, ce corps était trop jeune pour ce genre de bêtises. "C'est la nuit de Noël, je fais ma tournée."

"Vous êtes le Père Noël alors ?" demanda Mels avec de grands yeux faussement innocents qui montraient ben qu'elle ne le croyait pas une seconde.

"Heu... oui," répondit le Docteur assez lamentablement. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment parler à River à cette River - River quand elle n'était pas encore River ; River, Mélodie, qui le rencontrait pour la première fois, même si elle ne savait pas qui il était.

"Menteur." accusa Mels. "Vous êtes bien trop maigre pour être le Père Noël." Si cet inconnu voulait jouer au Père Noël, Mels pouvait jouer aussi. Elle n'avait aucune illusion : elle avait peut-être le corps d'une petite fille de 8 ans, mais elle en avait en réalité 35. Elle savait que l'homme était un imposteur, mais le sapin qu'il avait apporté était magnifique, et si les cadeaux étaient bénins, il s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour faire quelque chose de gentil. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi.

"Ah, c'est vrai, tout à fait vrai, bien observé Mélodie !" Le Docteur bafouilla ce qui était sans doute son excuse la plus ridicule depuis longtemps - ce qui n'était pas peut dire : "Le Père Noël est mon grand-père, comme il est vieux et bedonnant, je lui donne un coup de main. Avec toutes les maisons à visiter, pas le temps de prendre du poids !"

"Comment savez-vous mon nom ?" demanda Mels, qui ne laissait rien passer.

"C'est parce que je suis le Père- enfin, le Petit-fils Noël. Si je ne savais pas à qui je distribue les cadeaux, ce serait la pagaille, tu ne crois pas ?" Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de lui tendre les deux paquets qu'il avait spécialement préparés pour elle. "Ceux-là sont pour toi, et c'est mon travail fini pour ici. Bonne nuit et Joyeux Noël, Mélodie," dit-il en se sauvant

"Ce n'est pas mon nom sur ces paquets," le rappela-elle.

"Bien sûr que si, Mélodie Pond !"

"Je m'appelle Mels Zucker. Pond, c'est le nom de ma meilleure amie, Amélia."

"Mels Zucker, c'est idiot comme nom. Mélodie Pond, c'est bien mieux, c'est comme le nom d'une héroïne. Si tu n'as pas de parents, pourquoi choisir Zucker ?" demanda le Docteur.

"J'ai des parents," lui dit Mels avec une fermeté à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

"Mais ils ne s'appellent pas Zucker," répondit le Docteur avec sérieux.

Mels le dévisagea sans répondre. Dans des moments comme celui-là, elle enviait l'innocence d'Amélia : ça aurait été plus simple de croire que cet homme était le Père Noël et que c'était de cette manière qu'il connaissait son vrai nom. L'hypothèse plus réaliste qui lui vint à l'idée était qu'il était associé aux gens qui l'avaient enlevée toutes ces années auparavant, et qu'il était dangereux. Elle était résolue à ne plus rien lui dire et à jeter tous les cadeaux qu'il avait apportés dès qu'il serait parti.

"Joyeux Noël, Mélodie," répéta le Docteur, avant de tourner à nouveau les talons et de quitter l'orphelinat.

~o~

Mels resta seule dans la grande salle de jeu. Elle contempla les paquets qu'elle tenait encore, tiraillée entre la curiosité et la méfiance. Elle décida finalement de vivre dangereusement et d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Alors qu'elle déchirait l'emballage du premier paquet, elle entendit un bruit qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Et pourtant, c'était un même temps un bruit familier et rassurant. Elle se souvint de la description qu'Amélia faisait de la machine du Docteur : une boîte de police, bleue, juste assez grande pour contenir un adulte, et pourtant il y avait aussi une bibliothèque et une piscine. La nuit où le Docteur lui avait rendu visite, pendant qu'elle faisait ses valises, pensant partir avec lui, elle avait entendu comme des grincements, des gémissements, comme si l'univers s'ouvrait en deux et résistait de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'elle était retournée dans le jardin, le Docteur et sa machine avaient disparu. Amélia n'était pas sûre que le bruit qu'elle avait entendu cette nuit-là était réel, ou qu'il avait été produit par la cabine à voyager dans le temps du Docteur. Mais Mels était convaincue que c'était le même bruit.

~o~

_Leadworth - Noël 1996_

C'était Noël et comme tous les ans, Amélia et Rory se retrouvaient pour faire la fête ensemble. Cette année toutefois, il y avait une différence : Mels. Elle était arrivée à l'orphelinat au début de l'année scolaire et les trois enfants étaient immédiatement devenus inséparables. C'est donc naturellement qu'Amélia l'avait invitée à partager le jour de Noël avec Rory et elle.

Si les parents d'Amélia étaient ravis de son amitié avec Rory et de l'influence calmante qu'ils espéraient qu'il avait sur elle, les parents de Rory, eux, étaient d'avantage réservés sur les fréquentations de leur fils. Encore plus depuis que la turbulente Mels avait rejoint le groupe. Mais étrangement, en dépit du caractère de feu de la petite orpheline, elle entraînait rarement Amélia et Rory dans ses bêtises, préférant les faire en solitaire, ou même, à la surprise de tous, laisser Amélia elle-même la convaincre d'agir plus calmement.

Les trois enfants étaient rassemblés chez Amélia, pour la bûche. Amélia et Rory avaient passé le début de l'après-midi à endurer le repas familial traditionnel chacun de leur côté. Ils enviaient presque Mels qui avait eu droit à un repas spécial fête entre enfants - c'était certainement bien plus amusant que de devoir rester assis à table, bien sage, à regarder les cadeaux déballés dès l'apéritif, mais auxquels ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher.

Mais l'heure du dessert était enfin arrivée, Brian Williams avait déposé Rory chez Amélia, après être passé chercher Mels. Les parents de Rory avaient été surpris de trouver sous le sapin un cadeau pour leur fils que personne ne se souvenait avoir acheté. Comme personne ne semblait avoir apporté ce cadeau, Rory avait décidé que c'était le Père Noël qui l'avait livré (et c'était sûrement lui qui l'avait ramené dans son lit aussi, mais il n'avouerait pas à ses parents qu'il s'était caché pour le surprendre, ni à Amélia et Mélodie qu'il s'était endormi !), et il l'avait gardé de côté pour l'ouvrir avec ses amies. Il était un peu surpris d'avoir reçu un cadeau de la part du Père Noël, alors qu'il avait bien précisé qu'il ne voulait rien pour lui, il espérait que le Père Noël n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Mais s'il lui avait apporté quelque chose pour Amélia ou Mélodie par méprise, il pourrait leur donner immédiatement.

Rory fut surpris d'apprendre qu'Amélia aussi avait reçu des cadeaux d'origine inconnue. Il fut déçu quand Mélodie, elle, nia avoir reçu quoi que ce soit.

"D'où est-ce que tu crois que ces cadeaux viennent ?" demanda Amélia à Rory.

"Du Père Noël, évidemment," répondit Rory, sûr de lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Mels n'a rien eu ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Rory.

"C'est parce que le Père Noël est raciste et n'aime pas les orphelins," dit Mels.

"Ne sois pas bête," la réprimanda Rory. "Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas ce que tu voulais, ou peut-être qu'il ne savait pas où te trouver, ou peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre a pris ton cadeau par erreur," raisonna-t-il.

"Ou peut-être que le Père Noël n'existe pas," répliqua Mels. "Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Tu avais dit que tu vérifierais."

"Non," répondit Rory, embêté. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il s'était endormi, mais il n'aimait pas non plus mentir. Il se décida pour une demi-vérité. "Je l'ai guetté, mais je n'ai vu personne."

"Je ne crois pas que ces cadeaux viennent du Père Noël," interrompit Amélia.

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'avais mis la poupée du Docteur dans l'arbre et je l'ai retrouvée sur les cadeaux, avec une lettre."

"'_Pour Amy_'," lut Rory. "'Amy' ?"

"J'aime bien Amy," dit Mels. "Ça fait plus dynamique, plus indépendant. Plus comme toi. Amélia, c'est un prénom de petite fille."

"Le Docteur a dit que c'était un prénom de contes de fées."

"Peut-être qu'il est temps de grandir," dit Mels. "Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à l'attendre, et s'il ne revient jamais ?"

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux filles avaient cette discussion, et Rory savait que ça risquait fort de mal finir. Il décida qu'une diversion s'imposait. "Amy, est-ce que tu as lu la lettre dans l'enveloppe ?"

"Pas encore. Donne-la moi." Elle reprit l'enveloppe que Rory tenait toujours et l'ouvrit. En guise de lettre, il n'y avait qu'une ligne écrite sur la feuille. Amélia la lu à haute voix : "'_Patience, ça en vaut la peine_'".

"Plutôt énigmatique," fit remarquer Mels.

"Non c'est très clair," dit Rory. "Amélia a raison, les cadeaux sont de la part du Docteur, et il dit qu'il reviendra."

"S'il est venu cette nuit pour distribuer des cadeaux, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas resté ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas emmené Amélia ?"

"Peut-être qu'il a peur d'être accusé de kidnapping ?" suggéra Rory.

"Il n'avait pas peur de la kidnapper à Pâques," rétorqua Mels.

"Il voyage dans le temps, non ?" vérifia Rory. "Peut-être qu'il a eu un accident et qu'il est arrivé trop tard, maintenant il ne peut plus emmener Amélia parce que ça changerait le cours de l'histoire, alors il lui laisse des cadeaux à la place pour la faire patienter."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as eu comme cadeaux, Amy ?" demanda Mels.

Amy déballa le premier paquet. Il contenait un livre, un livre sur les Romains ! Il expliquait comment les Romains avaient occupé la Grande-Bretagne, la vie d'un soldat au sein de l'armée romaine, et décrivait les différents grades et les uniformes qui allaient avec. Amy trouva l'uniforme des centurions particulièrement seyant.

Le deuxième paquet contenait également des livres, deux livres exactement, et une note. Le premier livre racontait la légende de la boîte de Pandore. Le second livre était _Les Travaux et les Jours_, d'Hésiode. La note expliquait que le deuxième livre était la version originale de la légende, à lire dans quelques années - et non, il n'avait jamais suggéré à Pandore d'ouvrir la jarre ! Il avait seulement demandé ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur...

Amy était ravie. Les livres lui plaisaient énormément, particulièrement celui sur les Romains, elle en avait discuté pendant des jours avec Rory et Mels après la visite du musée. Rory ne comprenait plus bien : les cadeaux étaient _exactement_ ce qu'il avait demandé au Père Noël pour Amélia - moins le tournevis. Et il avait le reçu laissé par le Père Noël lorsqu'il avait pris sa lettre. Mas si c'était le Docteur qui avait apporté les cadeaux à Amélia ?

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Rory ?" demanda Mels.

"Quand j'ai écrit ma lettre au Père Noël, j'avais demandé à ce qu'il apporte ces cadeaux à Amélia."

"Tu as écrit une lettre au Père Noël pour qu'il m'apporte des cadeaux à moi ?"

"À toi et à Mélodie, parce que vous n'êtes pas très sages à l'école, je ne voulais pas qu'il vous punisse !"

"Aaahhh, c'est si gentil !" rigola Mélodie. "Amy, ça mérite un bisou !"

"Non !" s'écrièrent en même temps Amy et Rory. Mels rigola : c'était amusant de les voir sur la même longueur d'onde, même si c'était la mauvaise. Ils avaient encore le temps de grandir et de se rendre compte de ce qui crevait les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as eu, toi, comme cadeau ?" demanda Amy à Rory, pour détourner la conversation.

"Je ne sais pas, je n'avais rien demandé pour moi."

"Ouvre-le, banane," suggéra Mels.

Rory ouvrit le paquet et en sorti un stéthoscope. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire. Beaucoup de garçons de son âge jouaient au 'docteur' de cette manière avec les filles, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'Amélia, Mélodie et lui jouaient. Il lut la lettre en espérant trouver une explication :

_Rory Williams,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi il faut un tournevis pour jouer au Docteur, ça peut-être dangereux si tu essaies d'opérer quelqu'un avec ! À la place, je te donne plutôt ce stéthoscope : avec, tu peux écouter toute sorte de choses. Cet instrument était à moi il y a bien longtemps, il m'a aidé à me sortir de situations étonnantes. On ne se doute pas à quel point un stéthoscope peut être utile. Mais je ne m'en sers plus maintenant, il est donc pour toi. J'espère qu'il te rendra autant service qu'à moi, et peut-être t'aidera-t-il à découvrir ta vocation ?_

_Le Père Noël ;)_

"Je ne comprends pas," dit Rory.

"Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?" demanda Amy.

"Si le Père Noël, ou plutôt le Docteur, a lu ma lettre, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien apporté à Mélodie ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé pour elle ?"

"Des chocolats et un ours en peluche."

"Des chocolats, c'est parce que je vole les tiens ?" demanda Mels.

"Non, c'est parce que tu aimes ça, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Je ne savais pas quoi demander, tu dis toujours que tu n'as besoin de rien."

"C'est parce que je n'ai besoin de rien. Mais j'aime les chocolats et ça m'aurait fait plaisir. Je parie qu'il en a acheté, et qu'après il les a mangés lui-même !" Contraiement à Rory, Mels n'avait aucun problème à mentir. Comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à avouer à Rory et Amy que les chocolats avaient été délicieux et qu'elle avait dévoré la boîte entière sans penser à en garder pour ses amis. Si elle cachait la drôle de bestiole en peluche qu'elle avait également reçue en cadeau, ils ne se douteraient jamais de rien.

La tante d'Amélia appela les enfants pour le dessert, et toute discussion au sujet du Docteur fut vite oubliée au profit de la bûche et des jeux.

* * *

_(1) référence à l'histoire "Better Watch Out, Better Take Care", où le 4ème Docteur se déguise en Père Noël pour offrir un cadeau au Brigadier.  
(2) nom donné au Père Noël par le Docteur dans "Le Fantôme des Noëls passés".  
(3) référence à l'histoire "The Man Who (Nearly) Killed Christmas", où le Docteur aide le Père Noël à organiser ses tournées. _


End file.
